Vegetales
by Sayako13
Summary: A los niños usualmente les suelen desagradar los vegetales, y Sarada era un claro ejemplo. Cómo le hará Sakura para lograr que su pequeña coma sus vegetales (No soy buena en resúmenes).


_**Título:**_ _Vegetales_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, el uso que le doy a ellos es solamente para entretenimiento_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Soy nueva en esto así que las sugerencias soy bien recibidas, espero les guste, es algo que de repente se me ocurrió y lo plasme, bueno eso es todo de mi parte, disfruten (a ver si alguien entra a leerlo)_

Era un día normal en Konoha, los aldeanos haciendo sus actividades, los niños jugando por las calles, los ninjas cumpliendo con sus deberes. Todo estaba tranquilo, excepto la residencia de los Uchiha.

¡No quiero! –Grito una niñita de no más de 5 años, de cabello y ojos color negro, sentada en la silla de un comedor–.

¡Sarada tienes que comer tus vegetales! Para que crezcas grande y fuerte –esto último lo dijo la madre de Sarada llamada Sakura, una mujer en sus veinte, con un peculiar color de cabello rosa y sus ojos color verde–.

Así habían estado desde hace unos 10 minutos, y nos más la niña no quería ceder, no iba a comer esas cosas que saben raro, estaba enojada, su mamá siempre hacia que comiera esas cosas, pero no le gustaban, ella quería dulces y más dulces.

Vamos Sarada, que acaso no quieres ser fuerte como tu madre –dijo Sakura levantando su mano izquierda con puño en aire, tocando su bíceps con su otra mano, con un guiño y con una sonrisa–.

La niña dudo un poco, ella admiraba mucho a su madre y quería ser como ella, pero no, a ella no le gustaba esas cosas llamadas vegetales que estaban en su plato, así que volvió a negarse.

¡No quiero, saben feo! –dijo la niña con su ya berrinche–

Quizá sepan feo, pero te van a ayudar mucho a estar sana –dijo Sakura tranquila y tratando de convencerla, pero la verdad esta niña ya estaba acabando con su paciencia, así que opto por el plan b–.

Bueno que más da, no te los comas –dijo ella aparentando resignación–

Sarada puso cara de felicidad al ver que no se comería esas cosas. Su madre se levantó con el plato en manos dándole la espalda y Sarada seguía sentada.

Es una lástima, y yo que pensaba darte anmitsu si te comías tus vegetales –dijo Sakura con falsa lastima–.

La niña abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no sabía que su madre había hecho anmitsu. Postre al igual que su madre era su favorito.

¡Quiero anmitsu! –Exigió Sarada–

Lo siento Sarada, pero no habrá anmitsu para ti, tendré que comérmelo todo yo sola –dijo con una falsa tristeza–.

Sarada solo hiso un puchero, quería anmitsu pero tendría primero que comerse esos vegetales. Conocía a su madre y sabía que no lograría convencerla de darle anmitsu sin comerse antes esas cosas, pero tampoco quería rendirse fácilmente, su orgullo Uchiha no se lo permitía. Se quedó mirando a su madre que aún le daba la espalda, tenía sangre Uchiha, pero también Haruno y deseaba con todo su ser ese anmitsu y su única forma de conseguirlo era comiéndose esos horrorosos vegetales, así que al final tomo su decisión.

Me los comeré –dijo ya resignada–

Sakura volteo a verla por encima de su hombro y sonrió, había logrado su objetivo, así que se encamino de nuevo a la mesa y puso el plato con los dichosos vegetales enfrente de su hija.

Buena niña –Sakura le dice con una sonrisa –Bien, disfrútalos

Sarada nada más la mira con enojo, mientras su madre le sigue sonriendo. No sabía porque lo hacía, ella más que nadie sabía que nunca podría ganarle a su madre. Así son las madres, buenas en el arte de la persuasión.

Miro su plato con asco, pero el anmitsu la estaba esperando, así que tomo el primer bocado. Batallo en empezar a masticarlo el sabor no le gustaba, pero todo por el anmitsu. Lo logro, trago su primer bocado.

Vez, no era tan difícil –le dijo su madre todavía con la sonrisa–.

Y así paso el tiempo de bocado en bocado, hasta que finalmente Sarada llego a la meta, trago el último bocado.

Muy bien, buena niña– alago Sakura– Ahora, ¿quién quiere anmitsu?

¡Yo quiero! –Dijo Sarada levantando su mano con una cara llena de felicidad–

Sakura sonríe toma el plato que dejo Sarada, y se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a donde dejo el famoso anmitsu, lo toma, y se dirige nuevamente a la mesa, y le pone el plato a su hija.

–Sarada con ojos brillosos muy emocionada le dice– ¡Gracias mami! –y empieza a comer. Sakura la mira con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, estaba orgullosa de su pequeña–.

Sarada comía felizmente, nunca podría ganarle a su mamá, pero una cosa es segura la quería con todo el corazón.


End file.
